dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dishonored Wiki:Mission Page Sample
} |Location = } |Classes Encountered = } |Enemies = } |Runes = } |Charms = } |Corrupted Charms = } |Shrines = } |Paintings = } |Coins = } }} All mission pages will have an introductory section with the Mission Title in bold, as well as mission's sequence number. Briefing The in-game briefing that appears on the loading menu prior to mission start goes here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Pre-Mission If any noteworthy events take place before the mission begins, detail them here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Infiltration A full description of the mission goes here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Subheading It is recommended that the Infiltration section be broken up by into subsections as appropriate. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Non-lethal Elimination Details of the mission's non-lethal elimination go here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Post-Mission If any noteworthy events take place after the mission concludes, detail them here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Side Objectives *A list of mission side objectives with completion instructions go here. **Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet **Consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor **incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Special Actions All possible special actions that appear on the mission completion menu are listed here. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet *Consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor *incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. General Mission Notes *Useful tips for completing the mission are listed here. **Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet **Consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor **incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Trivia Trivia about the mission goes here. For reference on what information is acceptable for the Trivia section, please see guidelines here. Gallery Almost all galleries will be formatted as such: If a gallery is particularly long (five rows or more), a scrolling gallery will be used: Low chaos walkthrough Videos of a low chaos playthrough go here. High chaos walkthrough Videos of a high chaos playthrough go here. References Either or is appropriate.